


Peachy

by TimmyJaybird



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, established relationship of sorts, fuck buddies tbh, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Damian gets a few drunk texts from Tim, and was prepared to ignore them- but a little forceful nudging from Colin gets him to at least pay his sort-of lover a visit.





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Still cleaning out those old WIPs. Found this and just... had to.
> 
> Curious about Tim's lingerie? [Check it out](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/61/30/bf/6130bf017d5c8c806cc159e03e9f714e.jpg).

“Drake is intoxicated,” Damian said with a huff, leaning his elbows onto the table. Across from him, Colin was munching at a very large piece of pizza- his third already. The appetite he sported seemed to match his size, when he went into full  _ Abuse _ mode.

 

“Yeah?” Colin asked, before he was forced into silence by the large bite he took.

 

Damian nodded, scrolling through the ridiculous amount of messages he’d received over the past ten minutes. Most of them were simply emojis- hearts in every color and kissing faces and that stupid  _ winking face _ that made Damian feel like he needed to look away to avoid blushing. Maybe because he always pictured Tim winking at him, and that made his heart thud painfully.

 

“Should go visit him,” Colin offered, grabbing his napkin and wiping his hands off. “I mean, you’re not eating anyway.”

 

“Everything here is piled in grease and certain heart failure. Also I do not trust their lack of meat even on something with simply  _ cheese _ . Not with the options up there.” Damian gestured behind him at the menu, which sported a ridiculous amount of various pizzas with countless types of meat.

 

Colin shrugged. “S’good,” he said, brushing his hair back with his now clean hands. He didn’t have it tied back like he usually did, but left it in a mane around his overly freckled face.

 

Damian scrunched up his face over that, looking back at his phone. A new message had appeared, in response to Damian chiding Tim for obviously being intoxicated.

 

_ Shut up and kiss my face _ .

 

Damian rolled his eyes, before another appeared-

 

_ Or sit on it _ .

 

And the moment he saw that, his cheeks went such a dark red he was sure his skin was on fire. Across from him Colin obviously noticed, and before Damian could stop him, reached across the table and took his phone. Damian sputtered, wanted to scream at him to give it back, but it was obvious by the giant grin that Colin sported that he read the messages instantly.

 

He pushed his chair back after a moment, walking around the table and nearly hoisting Damian up, shoving his phone back into his hand and guiding him towards the door. “C’mon,” he said, pushing it open and bursting both of them out into the chilly night air.

 

“What? Where are we going? I thought we were going to hang out?”

 

“ _ We _ can hang out later,” Colin said, making a quick line for this bike- the one Damian had  _ gifted _ to him much to Colin’s complaints. “Right now we are getting you  _ laid _ , Dames.”

 

*

 

Damian frowned, staring at the door in front of him. He couldn’t believe Colin had driven him across the damn city and  _ left _ him at Tim’s apartment.

 

He should have called home, gotten Pennyworth to pick him up. Or called Dick- if he wasn’t on patrol he’d  _ eat up _ the chance to get to see Damian for the night. A little bonding time.

 

But… Tim’s text was flashing in his head. And he figured Tim was  _ joking _ , he was drunk and Damian knew it. And yet…

 

He was pounding his fist on the door. “Drake!” he yelled, not caring if it bothered any of Tim’s neighbors. “Drake open the door immediately!” Another pound of his fist, and he couldn’t hear any movement, until the lock was turning, and the door was being pulled open. Tim leaned against it, smiling at Damian despite the noise he had been making, and Damian-

 

He let his jaw go slack.

 

Tim was… Damian wasn’t sure  _ what _ Tim was wearing. It was a gorgeous purple, some sort of lingerie that was left open right beneath his chest, falling in sheer fabric along the curve of his waist and hips. His panties matched, and Damian had only dared the initial, brief look- couldn’t tell if they were as sheer as most of  _ whatever _ he was wearing.

 

“Damian!” Tim leaned forward, got one arm around his neck. “Baby bat, what’re you doing here?”

 

“Drake you cannot stand here like that!” Damian pushed his arm off, forcing him a step back, into the apartment. Damian stepped in himself, slamming the door shut and quickly locking it. “What in all the  _ hells _ are you wearing?”

 

“Lingerie?” Tim glanced down, and his pretty eyes were lined. God, he’d made himself up completely, and Damian wondered if… if he’d been expecting someone.

 

That crushed him a little- not that he’d admit it. He didn’t want to think that Tim slept with anyone else, even if there was nothing to say they were  _ exclusive _ . A few rounds didn’t make a relationship, Damian knew. Even if Colin liked to lecture him that it could still be a  _ start _ , when he complained.

 

“It’s a babydoll.” Tim smiled more, turning away from Damian. “C’mon in Dami, you want a drink?”

 

Damian meant to protest, thinking he didn’t need to cloud his mind, and Tim  _ sure as hell _ didn’t need another drink. But instead he bit at his tongue, let Tim wrap a hand around his wrist and guide him into the spacious apartment. Tim left him in the living room, disappeared into the kitchen-

 

And Damian tried  _ so hard- _ and failed- to not watch the sway of his hips as he left.

 

He plopped down onto the couch, reaching up and rubbing his hands over his face, back into his hair. This was some sort of test of his will, it  _ had _ to be. And he had to keep himself in control long enough to get Tim to just go to bed, so he could leave.

 

Get home. Take a very,  _ very _ cold shower.

 

“Here baby,” Tim said, appearing next to the couch. He held out a tall, cool glass, and Damian took it, glancing at the liquid.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Secret recipe,” Tim said, sitting down next to Damian with his own glass. “Just try it.”

 

Damian huffed, but lifted the glass to his lips and took a swallow. It was very chilled, tasted rather sweet, overly peachy. It was only after he swallowed that he felt the burn of alcohol appearing. He grimaced, and Tim giggled.

 

“I can make yours weaker if you need it.” Damian shook his head, thinking he wouldn’t survive watching Tim walk away again. He sipped in silence, staring across from him. Tim didn’t have the TV on, but his tablet was cast aside in one of the plush chairs, along with his phone.

 

Next to him, he could tell Tim was smiling, watching him. All pretty dolled up eyes and soft lips and-

 

_ Dammit _ .

 

  
“Were you expecting someone?” Damian asked, before taking a very large swallow of the drink. He was getting used to the burn, feeling a bit warm along his back and belly already. Tim inclined his head in silent question, and Damian forced himself to turn, to gesture at Tim’s  _ lack _ of clothing. “This. You’re....clothing…”

 

Tim giggled then, taking a long drink. Damian sat in suspense of his unanswered  question as Tim’s throat worked, before he was setting his glass aside on the side table. “Sometimes a girl just wants to get dolled up,” he admitted, “and I wasn’t expecting someone so much as _hoping_.”

 

Damian swallowed. Then he’d best leave-

 

“And since he showed up…”

 

Damian didn’t have time to register the response, before Tim was sliding coolly into his lap. He got his cool hands on Damian’s face, cupping his warm cheeks, and he leaned in, tongue licking at Damian’s lips, tasting his drink there.

 

Damian gasped, nearly losing his hold on the drink. Tim smiled, those cold finger tips moving back into Damian’s hair, along his scalp, down his neck.

 

“Stay for a bit,” Tim whispered, pecking the corner of Damian’s mouth. “Lemme unwind you.”

 

Damian closed his eyes, felt every sense in his body exploding as Tim kissed him proper. Long and slow movements of his perfect mouth, guiding Damian to tip his head to the perfect angle. Making sure Damian couldn’t get too eager.

 

Tim slid along Damian’s lap, grinding down slowly into him. Damian’s jeans already felt far too constricting, but with Tim’s added weight and those movements, he was so sure he was going to bust the damn seams.

 

Tim gripped at his shoulders, squeezed as he pinched Damian’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged. Damian shuddered, a ragged breath escaping him. Tim let go with a small laugh, and through hooded eyes, Damian could see him studying him. Could see those gorgeous eyes calculating, inspiring.

 

Tim lifted himself off of Damian, stood before him. Damian opened his eyes proper, and leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Tim’s exposed navel. The skin was soft, and just to the side Damian could see one of Tim’s scars, hiding behind the sheed fabric of his babydoll. Tim gave a pleased sigh, before he bent down slightly, pushed Damian back.

 

“Sit back and relax,” he said, his mouth curving into the most fetching smile. “Enjoy your drink. Let me take care of everything.”

 

Damian’s breath caught, and before he could say much of anything, Tim was sinking gracefully down to his knees. He fit between Damian’s legs perfectly, ran his hands up Damian’s thighs, squeezing at their end so Damian  _ knew _ he could tell how hard he was.

 

Damian trembled, and Tim just stared up at him. “Take a drink. Calm your nerves.”

 

With a shaking hand, Damian lifted his glass,  _ listened _ because no one in his position could ever disobey even a minor suggestion from Tim. He took a long swallow, as Tim worked his jeans open. He rubbed at his cock through his briefs, and Damian shuddered, teeth nearly clinking on the glass.

 

Tim leaned in, pressed open mouth kisses to his erection through the fabric, and Damian forced himself to chug the rest of the drink, if only because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold it steady for very long. The empty glass rolled from his hand as it hit the couch, and Damian felt almost dizzy with the sudden rush.

 

Tim glanced up, lips curving into a smile. He pulled back, pushing his hair behind his ears, before he grasped the waistband of Damian’s briefs. He tugged, and Damian shifted, trying to help- but as he did, Tim pulled at everything. Damian’s clothing caught on the curve of his ass.

 

“ _ Drake _ -”

 

“You don’t need any of it.” Tim pulled again, and there wasn’t a bone in Damian’s body that wanted to argue. He lifted his hips, and Tim pulled his clothing over his thighs, down to his knees. Tim paused long enough to unlace Damian’s high-tops, before he tossed them aside. Damian’s jeans and underwear followed quickly, leaving him in only his henley shirt.

 

Tim settled back in, hands on Damian’s bare thighs now. He gripped tightly and leaned down, tongue rolling along the head of Damian’s cock. Damian gasped, hands grasping at the couch cushion. Tim giggled, kissed down his shaft, before turning and kissing one thigh.

 

His lips were warm, soft, and Damian’s legs opened wider at the mere touch to sensitive skin. Tim turned his attention back to his cock, took the head in his mouth and sucked gently. Salty precum coated his tongue, mixed with the sweet peach flavor that had been clinging to his mouth all night. He moaned, eyes sliding shut as he eased down Damian’s thick cock slowly, allowing his mouth to stretch. Not that he had any doubt Damian would  _ fit _ \- Tim knew from experience he would. 

 

Tim eased back after every bit more he took, until his final bob had his nose nestling into the curls at Damian’s groin. Tim huffed a breath through his nose, feeling Damian’s cock twitching over his tongue, against the back of his throat. He dug his perfectly painted nails into his dark thighs, moving his head suddenly quickly, causing Damian to arch his back, He squeezed his eyes cut, gasping for breath. He reached out, buried his hands in Tim’s hair, not so much guiding the way his head moved so much as simply wanting to touch him.

 

Damian tugged at the silken strands, and Tim pulled off, gasping for breath, saliva sticking to his swollen lips, stringing to Damian’s cock. Damian shuddered over the sight, precum leaking out, dribbling down his cock, even onto the floor.

 

“Babybat,” Tim cooed, fluttering his thick eyelashes. He reached one hand out and squeezed his cock. “I don’t know if I want you to fuck me raw or come down my throat.”

 

Damian groaned, flopping back, his cock giving a heavy twitch. He wasn’t sure what he wanted and he really didn’t  _ care _ \- he just wanted some release at this point.

 

Smirking, Tim stroked him slowly, pausing to swirl his thumb over Damian’s cockhead with each pase. He was watching intently, pretty lined eyes watching each drop of precum, each push and slide of skin. Damian’s breaths came faster, harder, and then Tim was leaning in, just teasing the tip with his tongue, hand moving to stroke quickly.

 

“Drake-I’m, I’m… going to…” Damian reached up with one fist, pressing it to his mouth, and Tim only squeezed harder. Damian cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as tears filled the corners. He shook all over as he came, some splashing over Tim’s tongue, the rest on his lips and chin.

 

Tim smiled, stroking him through it. He only slowed when Damian began to writhe, overly sensitive. Carefully he let go, smiling to himself as Damian slowly opened his eyes.

 

He took one look at Tim’s disheveled hair, the flush to his cheeks, the pearly cum on his lips and chin, and his face burned hot, his cock wanting to harden all over again. Tim’s smile only grew, and he reached up, pushed a trail of cum from his chin to his mouth, sucking on the digit for a second and humming his delight.

 

“You’re a devil,” Damian whispered, his voice a little hoarse. That got him a chuckle.

 

“Oh?” Tim stood up, and Damian couldn’t help but notice his cock straining against the thin fabric of his panties, nearly popping out. “You haven’t seen  _ devil _ yet, Damian.”

 

Damian swallowed thickly, his thighs trembling. Tim turned away from him without another word, and Damian was forced to watch him walk away. He left the room, and Damian heard the creak of a door, deeper into the apartment.

 

He sat there in silence for a moment, unsure what to do, what  _ Tim _ was doing. A part of him thought he should put his jeans back on, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Beyond his body feeling heavy, Tim’s words had held promise…

 

He heard the door again, and then Tim’s light footsteps. He walked in leisurely, heading right for the couch, eyeing Damian.

 

“Did you think about moving?” Tim asked, and Damian nodded- unable to  _ lie _ under that gaze. Tim  _ tsk’d _ , shaking his head. “Babybat, I’m far from done with you.” He paused in front of Damian, tossing something onto the couch- a small bottle, and Damian wasn’t naive enough to  _ not _ know what it was. Then he reached up, tugging at the ribbon tied in front of his babydoll.

 

Damian felt his pulse quicken, watching with rapt attention as Tim pulled the bow loose. He removed the garment carefully, letting it drop from one hand to the floor. Damian bit his lip, as Tim leaned in, slipped one finger under his chin and forced his gaze up.

 

“What do you say Babybat, wanna let me get at all of you?” Damian nodded eagerly, feeling that if he was even capable of having self control around Tim, that he was being to goddamn  _ seductive _ for him to hold onto it.

 

Tim just kept smiling, sliding his other hand up under Damian’s henley. He slid up to his chest, pinched one nipple between two fingers. Damian gasped, and Tim rolled it, just on the right side of rough. Damian bit his lip, glancing away as he felt his breath coming a little quicker.

 

“Take it off,” Tim said, and the moment the words were out of his mouth, Damian was moving. He straightened, pulled his shirt off and tossed it away, behind the couch. Tim advantage, leaned in and forced Damian’s back to the couch, got his lips around one dark nipple. He sucked gently, circled his tongue around the bud, and Damian bucked his hips. His cock was half hard, and given maybe a few more minutes, he was sure he’d be fully aching again. “I do love how  _ quick _ you are,” Tim murmured, once he’d pulled his lips off and was glancing down, openly looking at Damian’s cock. “Get up on your knees and face the couch.”

 

Damian moved clumsily- something he  _ never _ did, except in situations like this. Except with  _ Tim _ commanding him. He hugged the back of the couch, pressing his cheek down onto the back, as Tim grabbed his ass, squeezed the flesh. He felt lips between his shoulder blades, touching old, ragged scars, as Tim kneaded his ass, dug his perfectly round nails into the plump skin. Damian worried at his lip, whined when Tim’s hands moved away from him, even though he knew he was  _ somehow _ expertly grabbing the lube, blindly soaking his fingers.

 

Impatient, Damian wriggled his hips, felt Tim’s teeth drag along one shoulder blade.

 

“So impatient,” Tim breathed, and then his fingers were pushing between Damian’s ass, two overly slick fingers pushing right into him. Damian gasped- it wasn’t  _ gentle _ , but it wasn’t cruel. Tim knew how Damian liked to be opened up, that he was too impatient for just one finger.

 

The fact that he paid so much attention to Damian’s body and its reactions made Damian’s pulse speed up. He tried to ignore it, focused on the slow pumps of Tim’s fingers, the way he stretched him so goddamn perfectly.

 

“You’re pretty relaxed,” Tim whispered, “been pretending I’m with you at night?”

 

Damian swallowed thickly, before forcing himself to smirk- just slightly. “Not night,” he breathed, hands clutching tighter at the couch cushion. He couldn’t just let Tim pull him apart and not  _ try _ to fight back. “Mornings. When- when the manor is  _ asleep _ . I’m… half asleep… and… and…” Tim curled his fingers, and Damian gasped. “ _ Fuck _ , Drake, I wish you were there with me.”

 

If he wasn’t distracted by the radiating bliss ebbing out into his body, Damian might have been  _ embarrassed _ over the confession- might have realized that maybe it gave away a bit more than he was ready for. But he  _ was _ distracted, and he never saw the rather sweet curl to Tim’s lips, as his allplay smile melted away.

 

Instead he got a soft kiss to the back of his neck, and Tim whispering his name as he slid a third finger in. Too lost in his desire now, and wanting  _ too damn hard _ for Tim to just fuck him already, Damian didn’t even feel discomfort. He thrust his ass back to meet Tim’s fingers, his cock completely hard again, leaking fresh precum.

 

Tim sucked at the side of Damian’s neck, until it  _ burned _ and Damian knew there’d be a bruise. Something Tim didn’t normally  _ do _ . Not that Damian minded…

 

He forgot it even happened the moment Tim’s fingers pulled from his body. There were long agonizing moments where Damian  _ knew _ Tim was lubing up his cock, but  _ fuck _ if he just wanted it  _ now _ .

 

Then Tim’s hands on his hips, fingers curling into muscle and dark, scarred skin- and the feeling of Tim's cockhead, sliding along his ass. Damian held his breath in anticipation, wanting and wanting and  _ wanting _ -

 

And crying out, when Tim finally began easing in. The breath in his lung pushed out, until Tim was nestled inside him, pelvis flush to Damian’s ass. He could feel Tim’s breaths on his neck, his shoulder, and he smiled, overly pleased with the sheer invasion of his senses.

 

Tim kept a firm hold on his hips, thrusting slowly. He mouthed at Damian’s hair, kissed behind his ear, and Damian groaned, trying to find a rhythm with him. The awkward position on the couch made it hard, but Damian didn’t want to move, didn’t want to stop for even a second. It felt too  _ good _ , and Tim’s hands felt like they were tethering him to the very world-

 

“Damian,” Tim whispered, his voice almost breaking, “ _ god _ .” He shuddered, and Damian let go of the couch with one hand, worming it between the cushion and his body. He grasped his cock, jerking quickly, his body humming with the desire for release again.

 

He wasn't going to last- and meekly, he could acknowledge, to  _ just himself _ , that he never did. Tim was too good at pulling him apart, and Damian always wanted it too badly.

 

“You… gonna come again?” Tim’s words came panted, and Damian nodded, feeling his body tighten up. Tim groaned, hips stuttering, and the way he was grasping so tightly, Damian knew he’d almost come that moment. “ _ Ahh _ fuck.” Tim shook his head, before one hand left Damian’s hips, slid around his body. He locked the arm there, kept Damian closed, grasped the base of his cock. Tim squeezed, and Damian moved his fist to just the head, shuddering all over.

 

He sucked in a breath, but didn’t fight as the pleased crept up his body. It seemed to fill him, until it was over flowing, and he was finally tossing his head back, shaking completely. He tightened rhythmically around Tim, a second orgasm leaving cum running down his fingers and fist, even his wrist.

 

In pure ecstasy, Damian was barely aware of the world around him. He knew Tim was still hitting every sweet spot inside him- and he was vaguely aware when his hips stilled and he trembled, but it didn’t even  _ register _ that Tim had come until Damian was slumping forward, panting. His cheek pressed to the back of the couch, he closed his eyes, focused on the soft darkness there and the overly fast beat of his heart.

 

He hated the moment Tim pulled out- but he didn’t complain. Gave a muffled little whine, but it couldn’t be helped. Instead he stayed as he was, even as Tim climbed off the couch. There was a moment of  _ nothing _ , and then the sound of Tim’s footsteps, walking away.

 

Damian waited another moment, still trying to calm his heart, before he pushed himself up, turned and looked behind him. He frowned, turned very carefully and went to stand. His legs felt like jelly, shaking beneath him, but he ignored it, heading over to his clothes on the floor. He fumbled around until he found his phone and pulled it out, found a stream of texts waiting for him.

 

_ So did it work? _

 

_ Dames don’t keep me hanging. _

 

_...Shit you’re getting laid aren’t you? _

 

_ Fuck yes! _

 

Damian rolled his eyes, thumbs sliding along his phone quickly.

 

_ Yes Wilkes.  _ He hit send and didn’t elaborate, looking around him again. He wondered if he should get dressed- despite that he was mildly uncomfortable now. A little  _ messy _ and sticky in places he didn’t love.

 

He was seriously considering it, when he suddenly heard the spray of water, and then Tim’s footsteps. He appeared in the room again, completely naked now- Damian wasn’t sure  _ when _ his panties disappeared, if it was before or after- and gave Damian the sweetest smile.

 

“You’re going to want a shower,” he said, walking over. He reached up, brushed Damian’s hair back off his forehead. The touch was soft, left Damian speechless. When Tim pulled away, he tapped the tip of his finger to Damian’s nose. “Whoever is on that phone can wait. Take a shower with me.”

 

Damian nodded, glancing down as Tim walked away. He’d gotten one more text.

 

_ How did it go? Are you staying? Tell him you think he’s cute and ask him to make you breakfast! _

 

Damian almost laughed at the idea- Tim did  _ not _ cook- before he tossed his phone down onto his jeans. His response could wait. After all, for a drunk fling, Tim was offering to take awfully good care of him.

 

And maybe it was a step towards something just a little  _ more _ than the sleeping together they’d been doing lately. And if Damian was honest, that was alright.


End file.
